legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 July 2012
11:49 :/ ..... 12:48 Hi................................wiki bot 12:57 Hi Bot 01:07 TALK YOU BOT OF WIKIS! 01:07 :P 01:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3F4vRmro50U its stuck in my head 01:11 i have a glich if i put sound on in swbf2 i cant play so i use this and i cant grt it OUT 01:12 get 01:12 :P 01:20 :P 01:21 hello 01:22 testing 1045 01:22 hi alec 01:22 Hallo. 01:23 those print sheets are amazing 01:23 hmmmmmmm. Something important... 01:23 ah. Thanks. :D 01:23 Took a bit of digging to find the link for that... 01:23 sadly, not mine. But i use them a lot. 01:24 but idk how to get the arms on 01:24 i just glue them 01:25 I CANT STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:25 bombombombombom 01:25 ? 01:25 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3F4vRmro50U its stuck in my head 01:25 i have a glich if i put sound on in swbf2 i cant play so i use this and i cant grt it 01:26 ok then 01:26 cant get it out 01:27 you all should subscribe to my channel 01:27 www.youtube.com/sean13114 01:27 there's this one video that might help... 01:27 and your thiing is not gone 01:28 http://www.youtube.com/user/Sean13114?feature=mhee 01:28 http://serverofawesomeness.wikia.com/wiki/Frost_wood 01:28 You serius Lost ? 01:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jqAv9KQKj8&feature=related See if that helps. 01:28 Sean11 : We have no reason to sub you. 01:29 how can that help me? 01:29 unless you like my videos :) 01:29 i will if you rejoin the sever 01:29 no thanks 01:30 have like 10 people coeming on now 01:30 i have other servers i play on thats where i made the medieval city series 01:30 Sorry Sean,i dont really enjoy minecraft 01:30 ok but expect some lego tutorial coming soon 01:30 and its a bucik sever now with no tnt mod :) and world edit 01:31 can you just look? 01:31 my private server has more mods that that 01:31 note its just some on them 01:32 can you just look? 01:32 i already have a server with tons of good builds i would prefer not to build them all again 01:32 just look plz 01:32 I said no 01:34 alec how do you get your decails on? 01:40 :D 01:40 Hi guys 01:40 Can you guess what? 01:42 yes the game how was it? 01:43 The Wii U was AWESOME! 01:43 But the LCU game didn't make it in time for the event 01:43 *lcu= lego city undercover 01:44 ah... oh well 01:45 The games I played were super mario bros U, Pikmin 3, Rayman legends, game and wario,Nintendo land, scribblenauts unlimited 01:45 BRB 02:07 Back 02:08 Any game you want to know about 02:08 ? 02:08 02:11 Alec, any game you want to know about? 02:11 02:12 um... not really. I'm just siting around glumly 'cause i can't go to bronycon. :P 02:12 Is there really a bronycon? XD 02:12 I'll go when... erm... I'm a bit older. 02:13 Ja, its in New jersey... its freken HUGE. 02:13 :P 02:13 Bronies? 02:13 A TON of voice actors will be there. 02:13 bronies? 02:13 It seems like al the major bronies are going.... except me. :( 02:14 lol, I'm not a major brony. :P 02:14 That would be funny, though. :P 02:14 Whats a brony? 02:15 seriously, whats a brony 02:15 um... male fans between 13-30 who are obsessed with MLP. Like myself. :P 02:15 O_O 02:16 I thought you liked MLP (cuz of you avatar) but not obsessed with it :P 02:16 I don't watch the show, Besides I didn't even realize the show was still airing :P 02:17 Its a new show 02:17 Now the ponies dont look like pigs XD 02:17 :p 02:17 *:P 02:17 * :P 02:22 Its mainly nerds. :P 02:22 Liek myself. :P 02:22 I need a better avatar. The current one is only temporary. 02:23 Don't worry though, (about the brony convention) I have somthings that are my favorite but can't attend to either 02:25 I want to be in the pokemon battle tournament (video game tournament) 02:25 yeah.... we all have our wishes. i'll try to go as soon as i get a job. :P 02:25 even if its part time. :P 02:26 But still, I'm lucky enough that I got to go to the wii u experience 02:26 Agreed. 02:26 not everyone can say that they tested a Wii U! 02:26 Yeah :D 02:28 suprisingly the gamepad wasn't hard to use 02:29 yeah... 02:30 It does look pretty cool. 02:30 :) 02:30 BRB 02:32 Back 02:32 12 pages up. :P 02:32 :P 02:34 13. Question: 02:34 I wanna make an NPC 02:34 I have a few options... 02:34 Nexus Jay 02:34 Argo_Butterchunks 02:35 or wisp lee? 02:35 :/ 02:35 Nexus jay is, eh 02:35 Argo, better but i think wisp lee is the best 02:36 actually... forgot about wisp's hair. :P That could be a challenge. :P 02:36 True 02:36 So argo is better 02:37 or... Cole. :P 02:37 Thats a joke. :P I could do that in less than a second. I already have Cole. :P 02:39 hmmmmm' 02:39 Hm 02:40 Argo to Jay..... Sounds good. 02:40 But... are there any more options? 02:40 I want to make the faction leaders, but hael vanda and dr.overbuild are a challenge :P 02:41 I have a Vanda. :P 02:41 HOW! 02:41 ? 02:42 http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/2/2c/DSCN5767-1-.jpg 02:42 I have a vanda because there are many vanda darkflames :P 02:42 yeah. :P 02:42 I just put the hood on. :P 02:42 Nya :P 02:42 Good point :P 02:43 exo force sets would probably have her hair 02:43 I never had exo force set :P 02:44 Same. :P 02:44 Wanna see My Pod captain? :P 02:45 Terrible picture.... http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/4/41/DSCN5735-1-.jpg 02:45 brb 02:46 Nice 02:49 Also BRB :P 02:51 sorry that took a ad longer than i would have liked. :P 02:51 *tad 02:57 Back 02:57 I went to check my minifigs so i can make duke but I have a bigger lack of knights then I thought 02:59 yeah... I found my helmet for My upcoming Argo in a school hallway. :P 02:59 Other than that, the only knight I have is my Harry Potter one. :P 03:00 i have two Castles and one kingdom knight 03:02 BRB checking the wii u event on youtube! 03:02 I have... no catles or Kingdoms knights. :P 03:02 coolio 03:02 Hi 03:04 bye :P 03:09 OMG i know ware to put cheats in swbf2! 03:13 Back 03:13 Does anyone want to see a video? 03:14 Of the wii u? (me and my friend playing) 03:15 here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2eSY9Zuz-eI&list=UU8HnvAKRyjIGWo9X4FfF4Bg&index=9&feature=plcp 03:15 I'm sorry for the loud voice, That was my friend (he talks loud :P 03:15 This one shows my friend on the gamepad and me on the wii u pro controller 03:16 I died a lot because the pro controller was too new to me 03:21 This one is just me playing game and wario 03:21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TA_sPZJbopY&list=UU8HnvAKRyjIGWo9X4FfF4Bg&index=4&feature=plcp 03:23 pretty cool. 03:25 Yep I like how the rayman music mixed 03:25 brb 03:25 Liek? :P 03:26 :/ 03:26 :? 03:26 (unamused) 03:26 *facepalm 03:28 what? 03:29 GREAT SCOTT! It has no ponies! 03:29 oh nothing :P 03:31 I GTG bye 03:32 testing 03:44 Hello? 03:44 HELLO? 03:44 -_- 03:45 O_O 03:45 ._. 03:45 ,_, 03:45 o_o 03:46 )_) 03:46 ``````````````````````````````````````````````` 03:46 :( 03:46 :l 03:46 GGTG 03:54 hi 04:07 I DID IT 04:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UPGJ3YzkKs 05:11 heyaa 05:12 yo 05:14 tsup 05:27 hey 05:27 no ones reall here :/ 05:28 Lost did you see the videos? 05:28 05:28 I guess you don't want to bye 05:28 BBRB 05:28 *BRB 05:45 hiya 05:59 Mahna Mahna! 05:59 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8N_tupPBtWQ 05:59 :D 2012 07 01